


A star like you

by 10sgreentea



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Get Together, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Hyungwon tries, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, M/M, Messy, Minhyuk and Jooheon being gay, Minor Shin Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Not Beta Read, Weirdness, needy changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10sgreentea/pseuds/10sgreentea
Summary: Changkyun was currently sitting in the living room and pretended to be on his phone while actually eyeing his bandmate Wonho, who was, for Changkyuns taste way to touchy with Kihyun.(I am bad with summaries sorry)





	A star like you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!  
> again something from me.. something not too good.. but I am learning  
> For my best friend VevE

Changkyun was currently sitting in the living room and pretended to be on his phone while actually eyeing his bandmate Wonho, who was, for Changkyuns taste way to touchy with Kihyun.

Both were sitting on the sofa and Kihyun was showing Wonho something on his phone. They were laughing continuously and Changkyun really had to hold back not to attack Kihyun with a pillow or maybe stone, he wasn’t sure yet.

Wohne had been distant lately, Changkyun didn’t know what he had done the last time they properly had a talk was nearly 4 weeks ago when they were cuddling in Changkyuns bed after that Wonho had stopped talking to the younger, except when he had to, he had stopped being clingy or needy it was like someone had replaced him with a completely different Wonho. It hurt Changkyun because he thought his feelings were returned he had already prepared to confess but Wonho had made a 180 degrees change. It was clear to Changkyun that he had done something to his Hyung to be ignored like this, he just didn't know what.

Changkyun had enough of this, enough of Kihyun and his dumb smile, enough of Wonho and his arm around Kihyun he stood up and went to Jooheons room the only person who understood him.

“I can’t anymoreee. Jooheon help me“ he burst into the room, for the first time in a while Changkyun wished he had knocked on the door he couldn’t stand watching people around him being all lovey-dovey when he was heartbroken. He was, of course, happy for Jooheon and Minhyuk but he didn’t need to see them cuddling.

„Sorry,“ he said and left the room, his second destination was Hyungwons room, even though he knew Hyungwon was probably sleeping, he needed to talk to now.

“HYUNGWON!“ He yelled walking into the room, his guess was confirmed when he saw Hyungwon curled up in his bed. Changkyun really wanted his Hyung to rest and sleep how much he wanted but he also didn’t want to be alone so he was selfish and went to Hyungwons bed and tried to nicely wake him up.

“Hyun can you please wake up?“ he said whispering in Hyungwons ear “I need someone to talk to I am not feeling well!“ and that were the few words he needed to say to make the older slowly wake up.

“Whats up? Who do I need to fight?“ Hyungwon said sleepily.

“Love me!“ Changkyun said crawling into Hyungwon's bed and arms.

„That is the reason you woke me up? That's obviously not enough.. if you wanna cuddle you could have asked anyone they would have loved to“ Hyungwon said pulling Changkyun into his arms with a smile.

„Nah they all busy with someone else“ Changykun just plainly said burying his face in Hyungwons chest.

“Come on boy, as if Wonho wouldn’t cuddle with you if you had asked“ Hyungwon innocently said.

Changkyun sniffed a bit trying to hold back his tears “Nah he is busy with Kihyun and they seem really happy, so I had better not interrupt them.“ He choked out clinging to Hyungwon.

“Hey.. are you crying?“ The older whispered softly, feeling his shirt getting wet. Changkyun shook his head but left out a sob what made Huyngwon tighten the grip around the smaller one's body.

“What's up Kyunnie? Just tell me,“ Hyungwon said drawing circles on his back like Hyungwons mother had done to him when he felt down.

“Wonho hyung doesn't talk to me anymore, and he is always busy with Kihyun and .. and he doesn’t even cuddle with me, he pretends like I am not there and its hurt becau… because I love him so much Hyungwon.“

Hyungwon was slightly taken aback by the sudden confession of the smaller one but he didn’t care that much, he just wanted the younger to be happy again.

While Hyungwon was creasing Changkyuns back the rapper fell asleep in his arms.

The taller boy thought a lot about this whole situation and decided it was the best if he talked to Wonho. He had to fix their youngest member because right now he didn’t seem emotionally that stable.

Hyungwon slowly climbed around Changkyun and went to the living room where Kihyun and Wonho still were on their phone laughing cheerfully.

“Wonho... Can I talk to you, in the kitchen?“ He asked, pissed at the scene in front go him. While Changkyun suffered because of Wonho.

Said person was shamelessly having fun. Even though Wonho didn’t know anything about the feelings of Changkyun, Hyungwon was still pissed.

“Yeah sure,“ Wonho said standing up and looking confused at Kihyun who just shrugged.

“What is up with you and Changkyun?“, Hyungwon immediately started when they both sat down at the kitchen table.

Now the older looked really confused “What should be up with us?“ He asked back, not bothering to answer Hyungwons question.

“Well.. you have been ignoring him for the past weeks,“ Hyungwon said looking Wonho in the eyes.

“And? It's up to me what I do and I just don’t want to be around him maybe???“ Wonho said slightly angry, he didn’t understand what Hyungwon wanted from him.

“but you seemed really clingy towards him a few weeks ago.“

“Well, maybe I have enough of him? He is just boring and I felt bored around him“ Wonho said looking on the table. It was clearly a lie, Hyungwon knew Wonho to well…

But Changkyun didn’t.

“I just wanted a glass of water, guess I have interrupted something important,“ Changkyun said looking at the ground just to look at them a few seconds later with a terrible faked smile. He went to the sink and took a glass of water. Hyungwon saw the younger trembling and knew he had heard everything Wonho had said.

“You can just continue I will be gone then.“ Changkyun said after a while and went out of the Kitchen.

Wonho looked guilty, incredibly guilty but it was too late now. After a few minutes, Hyungwon had followed Changkyun calling his name.

So that was it, Changkyun thought going slowly to his room he was just bored, not able to be around.

Hm, maybe he should try to be more like Kihyun maybe then Wonho would look at him and pay attention to him.

He was just to boring to be even liked.

Maybe he had spoken too much about himself and didn’t ask Wonho about his being maybe he-

Actually, there was no maybe. It was clearly because of that. Wonho himself had said that.

„Kyun… hey, Kyun stop crying.. he didn’t mean it like that!“ Hyungwon said, stopping Changkyuns negatives thoughts for a minute.

„I am sorry Hyung, if I ever bored you, you should have told me! I am so sorry!“ Changkyun sobbed.

It was unbelievable what a baby Changkyun had become by just hearing these few words from his loved one.

Hyungwon was about to lie beside Changkyun to console him when someone knocked on the door and Wonho entered, not pleased by the scene of Hyungwon nearly climbing onto Changkyun be the act of trying to lie beside him.

“What are you doing there?“ Wonho asked Hyungwon and shot him a cold glare.

“Consoling... What else does it look like?“ Hyungwon asked convinced it was obvious.

“Ahh YEah.. definitely not looking like that“ Wonho said pulling Hyungwon away “can you give us a few minutes alone please?“ Wonho said already shoving Hyungwon out.

“Yeah but Changkyun.. Changkyun if he hurts you just scream okay?“ Hyungwon said before Wonho closed the door in front of his face.

„I’m sorry“

„sorry“

Both looked at each other.

„what are you sorry for?“

„Why are you apologizing?“

„Okay wait! This is not working let me talk first. I am sorry Changkyun! I didn’t mean what I said in the kitchen, everything you tell is super interesting and I love to listen to your incredible low voice and I am sorry that I was such a dick but.. but I started to feel weird around you, my heart was beating incredibly fast and I always had these inappropriate thoughts about you. And you were cute and innocent but my mind didn’t stop and when we were lying in bed together and you fell asleep I was about to lose control and I needed to stay away from you and for whatever you apologize you don’t have to! I am the bad guy“ Wonho said, Changkyun almost feared he had missed something that boy was speaking way to fast.

Changkyun looked at Wonho before a minute before he gestured him to his bed.

“Let's sleep together,“ he said cuddling on Wonho, he knew there were still a lot of things unsaid and unspoken but right now he was just happy that he had Wonho by his side again, they could talk tomorrow.

“okay,“ Wohno said starting to play with Changkyuns hair.

“I love you“ he whispered sleep drunk „me too,“ Wonho said back and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading this :)  
> Hope u liked it if not its okay.. its a bit messy I know also  
> I will be posting more ffs because I need me some more hurt/comfort and angst with happy ending.  
> lol actually ChangKi is my otp but I can't stop with the ChangHo..  
> :))  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/DeGreenTea  
> yes this is me (highkey) promoting my twt:)


End file.
